A Cure For A Frozen Heart
by DisneyDreamer01
Summary: Everyone has a story. Well this is ours. An empty stomach. An foster home. An drunk mom. An abusive mom. A sick mom. Scars on your arm..from your self. A bully. A killed father. A loner. Changing for a boy. Trying to make a brother proud. You hurt so much you can't feel but you have God to come and save you. IF YOU ARE FIGHTING SELF HARM THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. Jelsa!
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

 _ **Elsa's pov (point of view)**_

I was at home alone...again. I was doing my school work, I'm home schooled so I'm home alone a lot. I have not ate for like a week. My sister should be home in a hour from school.

I walk to my mirror and think. Wow what a fat girl. Why am I even alive? I am a waste of space. He is not proud of you. He will never really love you because you are a nobody.

I walked away from the mirror and walked to my desk and did my school work. I saw my dads car pull up in the drive way. I panicked. He is the He in my mind. I started to fix my bun and my dress,I also walked to my dresser and fixed my makeup. I could hear my dad coming up the stairs,then my dad knocked on my door. I walked gracefully to the door and opened the door slowly. I did a fake smile to him and let him come in. He smiled. "Hello dear how was your day?"

"Fine how was your?"

"Perfect thanks for asking. I think that you should change dear."

"Why dad?"

"Because you are wearing a very short dress." My dress went a little passed my knees.

"Dad no its not."

"YES IT IS! You are not worth that dress, you are worth nothing. I'm not proud to call you my kid."

"OK dad, I'll change. Sorry I'll try harder."

"Good girl, now I'll leave you to change. I love you."

"I love you too." He walked out the door ad left me alone again.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Do I even deserve to live. I'm worthless. I have no meaning.

I grabbed the knife from my drawer and sat it on my ice blue bed. I seat at my desk and ripped out 2 pieces of paper. I wrote a letter to my sister and my mom with shaking hands.

 _dear, Anna_

 _Sorry that I made you sad. I just couldn't take it any more. You were the only one who really knew me. I know that you will move on from this. I hope that this will make you stronger. Tell our cousin Rapunzel that I love her and will miss her and you. I will be watching you from up above with God._

 _So this is it._

 _I love you Anna._

 _Love_

 _Elsa._

 _Dear mom_

 _I'm sorry mom this world is just not my place. I tried to make it work. I'm sorry. I hope that you will forgive me. I am watching you from above with God. tell dad that I love him to. I couldn't take it. Sorry._

 _So this it._

 _I love you mom._

 _Love_

 _Elsa._

I sat the letters on my bed. I grabbed the knife and held it to my neck. But before I could die Anna ran in my room. Her smile went to a frown. "Sis what...what are you doing?" She asked as she got closer.

"Stay away." I said with a firm voice.

"Sis please don't do this!" I couldn't do it any more, I fell to the floor and dropped the knife. Anna ran over and wrapped me up in her arms.

My mind was telling me that I should never eat again and painfully die.

I starve myself if you couldn't figure it out yet.

"Hey lets pray. OK?" Anna asked. "Sure."

 _Dear lord I just want you to please help my sister and help her get through this. Give her strength and hope and faith. Please lord. We love you Amen._

After we got done praying we got ready for bed. Anna stayed with me the whole night.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

 _ **Next day at 4:00**_

I was walking my little sister home from school. I held my sisters hand because lets just that my neighborhood is not the safest or richest place to live. If you were wondering why my parents don't pick my sister up from school, its because my dad walked out on us when I was 8 and my sister was 2. Now we are 17 and 10. So its been about 8 years. Oh and my mom is drunk. There really is no nice way to put that.

"Jake what are we going to do today?" Asked my sister Angel.

"Um, you are going home and I'm hanging out with one of my friends."

"What, no please. Can I come?"

"Maybe, we'll see."

"OK."

We got to our small dirty apartment. I put my key in the door and pushed opened the door.

"MOM? MOM? Are you home?" I walked to the living room and saw my mom knocked out on the sofa. Angel followed me to the living room and saw our mom. Her little face fell into a frown. She ran to her room and shut the door. I walked to her room and knocked. She opened the door slowly. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but do I have to stay here alone with her like that?"

"No, its OK you can come."

"Thanks." She gave me a big hug and ran in her room. She came out with a crown on her head and her book bag. She loved to dream she was a princess. Before we walked out of the apartment I grabbed one of her night gowns, our toothbrushes and her small pink jacket. She sometimes gets easily cold in the fall. "Here put this on." I handed her the pink small jacket. She started to put it on but she couldn't get her other arm in. I helped her put her arm in,then I went down to her level and zipped her jacket for her. After that we walked out of the apartment and I locked the apartment and grabbed Angel's hand again. We walked to my friends Hiccup's house.

 _ **Hiccup's pov**_

He died 9 months ago. My dad, he died 9 months ago. he died by a drunk driver. I was outside working on my dads car for him. Its the only thing I have left of him. I had the radio playing while I was under the car and my dads favorite song came on _live like you were dieing_. I come out from under the car and sat on the pavement and cried. I miss him so much. I miss the way he would come home with the music playing loud, the way he would kiss my mom in morning, He loved her so much, the way he would help my try and impress all of my crushes, and the way he loved me.

He was killed by a drunk driver. In this car. His favorite car. Thats why I'm trying to fix it. After the song was done I walked inside and took a shower to get all the grease off of me, after I was done with my shower I walked to my room and got dressed.

I heard my mom yell "HICCUP YOUR FRIEND IS HERE."

"OK MOM." What friend? I walked down the hall and saw my friend Jack with his little sister Angel. I smiled at how Angel was wearing a crown on her head. Angel went in the living room and sat on the floor and pulled out a Barbie doll and started playing. "Hey, have you done your school work yet?" Jack asked as he walked to her.

"No." She said with a frown.

"Well a princess needs a good grade so please go start that and if you need help I will be in here, OK."

"OK fine." She stood up and walked to the dining room and started her home work, after that I walked in.

"Hey buddy how have you been?" Jack asked.

"There has been better days, but I'll get better."

"Yeah you will. Sorry I had to drag her along my mom, you know." His smile went to a frown.

"Yeah. Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah. I really didn't want Angel to be there with me mom like that."

"Hey man its OK we all have problems." I know not to make a big deal out of it. I've talked to him about and all he say is leave it, so I do.

"Thanks." We sat down on the sofa and we played _call of duty_ for an hour and a half. Angel walked in. "Jack I need you to check my work please."

"Alright you can play now."

"Thanks Jack." She handed him the work and sat on the floor and played with her dolls. Jack went to the dining room and grabbed a pen then came back. He started to check them. "You missed 6. I will help you after dinner. Now put this back in your book back."

"OK, thanks Jack." She grabbed the home work and put it away.

After dinner we all went to my room. "Hey Hiccup can I take a shower?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure. You can us my body wash and all that. Angel can use my moms too."

"Thanks buddy." He walked out the room and I got him some sleep clothes that he could use.

"Hey Hiccup where am I going to sleep?" I turn around and see little Angel with sleepy blue eyes.

"Um you can sleep on the love seat and Jack can sleep on the sofa."

"OK that will work." she walked in and sat on my bed. "Can I practice my braiding skills on you?" I would say no to anyone else, but those eyes you just can't. "Sure." I sat on the floor in front of her. I could feel her hands moving my hair in three pieces and braiding it. After she finished Jack walked in and grabbed the clothes I got him and went back to the bathroom. Not even giving his little sister who was braiding his best friends hair a weird look. I wonder if she braids his hair to. "Hey Angel you did great but can you undo it?"

"Yeah sure." She untied the braid and stood up and grabbed her night gown and tooth brush.

Jack walked in. "Hey do you have two blankets?"

"Yeah in the my moms room. I will go grab them for you and Angel."

 _ **Jack's pov**_

"OK Angel go on and take your shower and brush your teeth."

"OK, did you brush you teeth too?"

"Yes I did ."

"Good because no girl will date you if you have smelly breath." I laughed at her. She walked in the bathroom and took her shower. Hiccup walked in with two blankets and two pillows.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I took the blankets and pillows. I walked to the living room. I grabbed Angels stuffed doll. I put the blanket down and the pillow and sat the doll on top of the pillow. then I sat my 'bed' up to. Hiccup walked in.

I walked back in to Hiccup's room and helped my little sister with her homework for thirty minutes. After we finish Angel put her homework away while I grabbed my homework and started in the living room.

Hiccup walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey man you have to see this."

"Is Angel OK?" I asked worried.

"Yeah she's fine." We walked to Hiccup's room and saw my little sister sleeping on his bed watching T.V. I smiled and picked her up. "Night bro." I said as I left the room.

"Night." I walked to the living room and sat her on the love seat and put the blanket on top of her and put her doll next to her. "Good night sweet princess." I kissed her forehead and started my homework and a late night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

 _ **Anna's pov**_

 _ **at school at lunch**_

I was eating lunch with my besties Rapunzel and Merdia. Rapunzel was eating hazel nut soup and wearing skinny jeans and a over sized peach sweater with black converse and her hair was now passed her butt. Merdia was eating a big chicken leg and wearing a red and black flannel black skinny jeans and her crazy red curls were every where. I was eating a sandwich and wearing a light pink skater skirt, a white sweater and my hair was in two braids. We were talking about Merdia's new crush when a cute guy came to me. "Hey loser what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, your the one who came to me."

"Well I guess you are cute. But you need to grow up."

"FINE MAYBE I WILL!" I grabbed my book pack and stormed out of the lunch room.

After school I walked to my room and took off all my clothes. I pulled out my black hair dye and dark purple hair dye. I dyed my hair black then with purple highlights. After I dyed my hair, I look at myself in the mirror and fall apart.I've never cried this much before. I pushed down all my feels and I pulled out a black and red plaid skirt. Then I pulled out a gray skeleton shirt and black leather boots, I sat all of this on my light pink bed. I couldn't pull on the clothes. I fell to the floor crying again. I couldn't do this. But its like I need him. Like I need to breath. Like I need him for me to find myself. I stood up and pulled on the clothes. I moved to the mirror and put on some dark makeup. I looked at the new me. The older me. The goth me.

 _ **Next day at school**_

When I got to school I walked straight to Hans."Hey hot stuff!" Hans yelled as I walked to him.

"Hey. SO NOW YOU NOTICE ME!"

"Hey I like a girl with a voice."

"Really."

"Yeah." Hans touched me arm and smiled at me.

"So are you busy this weekend?" I don't know why but his hand made me feel like something special.

"No I'm not."

"Cool I well pick you up at 6. Wear something nice."

"OK." I walked away with a smile on my face. It worked. I went to my first period and seat next to Rapunzel. After 5 minutes of class I got a note from Rapunzel.

 _Rapunzel = italics_ **Anna= bold**

 _"Hey whats going on with you_?"

 **"I'm fine."**

 _"Why did you change and all that?"_

 **"Because I need to grow up!"**

 _"What, no you don't."_

 **"You don't understand, OK."**

 _"OK, I 'll leave you alone sorry."_

After that no notes were passed. She wouldn't even look at me. What have I done.

 ** _Rapunzel's pov_**

 _ **after school**_

I walked home...alone. I live about 15 minutes away so its not to bad. When I got home my mom ran up to me. "Your late young lady!" She yelled in my face.

"I'm sorry mom. Art class went later than excepted." I could see it in her eyes. She was mad. She raised her hand and hit my right across my face. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING LATE!"

"To never be late."

"THATS RIGHT AND WHO WAS LATE?"

"I was."

"RIGHT AND YOU NEED PUNISHMENT!"

"No please not again."

"YES AGAIN!" My mom pulled me to the bathroom and pushed me in the shower. She turned it on as hot as she could. I screamed but no one heard me. After that she punched me and kicked me. Finally I was able to run away to my room and lock the door. I could hear her screaming at me put I covered me eyes and cried so hard. I get abused.

 _ **Angel's pov (Jack's little sister)**_

 _ **At school**_

I was in doing my school work when a letter landed on my desk. I grabbed it and unfolded it.

 _LOOK AT THE POOR, SILLY, DORK PRINCESS!_

I folded up the paper and put in in my bag. I wanted to cry but I was not going to give in.

 _ **At lunch**_

I was going to the back table where I always sit. Alone. I was passing the 'cool' kids table when one of the girls tripped me. My spaghetti went all over me. In my hair. On my clothes. On my face. One of the boys stood up. "Hey you look better that way!" A other boy joined in.

"Yeah she does. But she missing something." He poured all of his milk on top of me. Thats when I ran out to the restroom. I tried to clean myself the best I could put there was still spaghetti and milk all over me.

 _ **After school**_

I ran to Jack and gave him a hug. I must have taken him by surprise because he almost fell. "Hey are you OK? Whats is all over you?" I looked down at myself and started crying.

"Spaghetti and milk."

"Why?" Jack got on my level so he could see my face.

"Because...because some kid tripped me."

"Really, on purpose?"

"Yeah." He said no more. He just picked me up and carried me home.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

 _ **walking home**_

I was holding Angel in my arms. I could see spaghetti in her platinum blonde hair. Her hair was in a braid when she went to school now it was basically out. I looked at her clothes, she had on a blue hoodie and a brown skirt. The hoodie was a mess I don't know if I will be able to clean it. Her skirt I think I can save. Once we got home I sat her down and she ran to room.

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

I was in my room when Anna came storming in. With her new clothes on. "What do you want?"

"Mom said that you need to come with me to one of my friends houses."

"What no!"

"Yes if you don't come then I can't go."

"Fine whatever." I put on my blue converse, grabbed my purse and walked out my room with my sister.

Me and my sister walked about 30 minutes away. "YAYYYYYY WE ARE HERE!" She yelled.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At my friend Jack's house. Oh and don't be a freak."

"Whatever no words will come from my mouth. I brought a book too."

"Good."

She ran to the door and knocked. I followed. A little girl answered the door. I heard a boy.

"HEY what did I tell you about answering the door!"

"Sorry Jack." She had a frown on her face.

"Its OK but next time tell me."

"OK can I go play?"

"Sure." She ran off.

"Hey Anna who is this?"

"This my sister Elsa."

"Hi." I said quietly.

We walked in and saw a little apartment. Jack brought us to a living room and sat down. Anna sat down next to him and I sat on the love seat. I started to read my book and Anna and Jack started to talk. After a hour Jack stood up. I'll go make dinner, be right back."

"OK!" Anna said. I put my book down and looked at Anna.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"No, I'm having fun and I think you would to if you would put that book down."

"Whatever Anna. I was just wondering."

"No I dare you to not read that book for the rest of the night."

"What do I get out of it?"

"I'll buy you a new book."

"Fine."

"YAYYYY!" After about 10 minutes Jack came back.

"ANGEL DINNER IS READY!"

"IS MOM HOME?"

"NO."

"OK I'M COMING." Angel came out and sat at the dining table with a crown on her head. I don't know why she would ask if her mom was home, but I didn't ask.

"Come on guys." Jack invited us to come eat. Me and Anna walked in and sat at a small table.

"So Elsa I haven't seen you around before where do you go to school?" Jack asked.

"Um I'm home schooled."

"Oh thats cool."

"Jack whats home schooled?" Asked Angel.

"Its where you do school at home."

"Oh why do you do school at home Elsa?" Angel asked.

"Ummm my dad thinks thats best for me."

"OK cool."

"So Elsa what grade are you in?" Jack asked.

"I'm in 11th grade."

"Cool so am I." Anna looked at her phone and started texting.

"Are we not cool for you Anna?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

"No you are. Sorry Hans was just checking in." After that me and Jack started talking.

After dinner me and Anna were getting ready to leave.

"Hey Elsa do you have a phone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we can hang out again. If you want?"

"OK here put your number in and I will give you my number."

"OK." Jack give me his phone and I put my number in it. Jack put his number in my phone.

"Thanks." After that I left with Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I want to wish you all a merry Christmas. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Love y'all! I also want to give a thanks to** sanaa11 **for liking my story!**

 ** _chapter 3_**

 _ **Merida's pov**_

I was in my room. At home. Well my foster home. Thats right I'm a foster kid. I was doing my school work when I got a text from Anna.

 **Bold= Merida** _ltalics =Anna_

 _Hey I was just wandering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow?_

 **Sure at your house?**

 _Yeah sure, would you mind if Rapunzel came to?_

 **No of course not.**

 _OK I 'll ask her._

 **OK see you tomorrow**

 _OK girl love you._

 **Love you to.**

After that I took a shower and went to bed.

I got waken up early the next morning from my foster mom. "A lady never sleeps the day away."

"What time is it?"

"Its 6."

"What its Saturday. Why do I have to wake up so early?"

"Because I said so. Now get up."

"OK well give me 30 minutes to get ready."

"OK well hurry up we want you to meet some boys."

"WHAT SOME BOY! IS THIS ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE AGAIN!"

"Yes it is now I got you a dress." She handed me a short blue dress with gold trimming. I hated it. But I needed to stay here because my social worker said that I'll have to go to a group home next if this one don't work. So I put on a fake smile.

"Thanks when will the boys be here?"

"In two hours now I want to teach you some things so you only have like 30 minutes. So I will let you get ready." She walked out of my room and I put on the dress and fixed my hair. Then I ran out my room and got ready for a day full of pointless lessons.

Its 3 in the afternoon and I just finished my lessons and said no to 3 more boys that my foster mom though was perfect for me. But weren't. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Anna.

 **Bold= Merida** _ltalics =Anna_

 _2:10 Hey are we still hanging out today?_

 _2:30 Hey me and Rapunzel are waiting for you at my house._

 _2:45 Hey are you there?_

 **3:15 Sorry I was busy. I'm on my way to your house now. Be there in 30 minutes. Love you.**

 _3:16 Love you too. Can't wait to see you._

After that I told my foster mm that I was having a sleepover at Anna's and I left.

 ** _Rapunzel's pov_**

I was with Anna waiting for Merida to arrive. We were at Anna's house talking. I really wanted to talk about how she has changed but I was scared to even ask why. "Hey Rapunzel what are you thinking about?" Anna looked at me worried.

"Um nothing, its nothing." I lied to my best friend. But before I could even think about changing my mind the door opened wide and Merida walked in with a backpack filled with sleepover stuff. I forgot to ask my mom if I could sleep over.

"Hey I will be right back." As I walked out Merida sat down with Anna and gave each other a hug. I pulled out my flip phone. I know 'WOW you still have a flip phone'. Yes I do because my mom will not buy me a new phone. I typed in my moms number and waited for her to answer. She answered on the second ring. "Hello."

"Hey mom."

"YOU. YOU SHOULD BE HOME!"

"I'm sorry mom I told you I was going out."

"WELL I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! WALK HOME NOW!"

"Mom but thats a two hour walk. Can't you pick me up."

"WHAT NO. YOU WILL MARCH YOUR WAY OVER HERE NOW! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"OK I'll be there in two hours."

"GOOD NOW HURRY UP!"

 _ **Eugene's pov**_

 _ **A few hours**_ ** _before_**

I was driving with my mom to go meet to my moms doctor appointment. My mom has breast cancer and she could be near her end. I worry about it all the time. Not just would I miss my mom I would also be sent to foster care and I can't do that. When we got to the doctors I helped my mom in her wheelchair and I wheeled her in. I sighed her in and sat next to her. The doctor came out and took my mom in and I stayed and waited.

 _ **one hour later**_

My mom has been in there forever. Then the door opened and there she was. The doctor pulled me over to talk. "Listen I know you are all she has but I would started to look some where else to live you mom she has maybe 2 months left. I'm so sorry Eugene."

"Wait is there some way that you can make it last longer?"

"There is. There is a surgery that could help. But I have know you guys for five years now and I also know that you guys don't have that much money."

"I'll worry about that later please I need her."

"OK I'll talk with another doctor about and I'll give you a call."

"Thanks. How much is the surgery?"

"Um about 5,000."

"WHAT HOW AM I GOING TO GET THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"Hey calm down you have insurance right."

"Yeah."

"Well then only like 3,000."

"Oh like that makes it so much better." I walked out and pushed my mom out the door and drove us home. Once we got home I helped my mom in her bed and then I called Hans.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me Eugene."

"Oh hey buddy."

"Hey look I need help with money."

"OK what will you do for me?"

"Anything what do you need?"

"Well you see there is this girl. Her name is Rapunzel."

"OK your point?"

"Let me finish. She needs to feel pain."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to date her and she said no. Now if you want the money make her feel pain."

"OK how much?"

"How much do you need?"

"3,000."

"Deal."

"Wait really."

"Yeah now I have to go Anna's calling."

"OK bye."

After that I left my house to go find this Rapunzel.

 ** _Rapunzel's pov_**

I was walking home. I was in the bad part of town. "Hey pretty lady." A guy in his late twenty's walked up to me."I'm sorry but I must go." I walked past him and walked forward. As I was walking I saw a teen boy walking. He turned around and faced me. I smiled at him. Then before I know it he was taking a picture of me. What was he doing? He looked at his phone and smiled and ran off. I started to chase him. "Hey boy, why did you want my picture?" My long blond hair was flowing behind me in the fall wind.

"Why do you care?" He had a smirk on his face. "Because I want to know and need to know what you are going to do with it?"

"I'm going to post it and hurt you." I felt hurt why would this random guy want to make me feel pain. "Why...Why would you want that?"

"Because...now I need to go." He ran off and left me.

"Wait please just tell me why." I started to run after him but gave up and started walking home.

 _ **one hour later**_

I walked in my house and saw nothing special. I tip toed to my room but I stepped on a bad board. My mom came storming out of her bedroom and slapped my in the face. I looked at her. "YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" She punched me and kicked me. I tried to fight but I couldn't hurt her. She's me mom after all. She grabbed a knife and started to come for me. I tried to get away again but I couldn't, she cut my arm. I was able to get out of the corner and ran to my room and locked the door. I looked at my arm, there was a big gash on my upper arm. I cried. Then my old OLD computer went off. I walked over to it. I pulled up _facebook_ and frowned. The guy who took my picture posted it and said 'Your face is so fat, why are you alive? Because everybody hates you. You are a idiot and a dumb girl.' I couldn't believe that this was happening. I looked at the comments.

'FAT PIG!'

'NO ONE LIKES A LOSER. HEHE'

'I HATE YOU!'

'YOU ARE SO STUPID!'

'YOU ARE A LOSER.'

'YOU HAVE NO ONE'

I stopped and closed _facebook_ I fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

 _ **Next day**_

I was texting Jack. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

 _elsa= ltalics_ **Jack=bold**

 **I know this like a boring question but, what is your favorite color?**

I laughed and smiled I haven't smiled in forever. It felt good.

 _Its ice blue. Whats your?_

 **silver.**

 _Cool. How is your sister?_

 **Fine some kids are bullying her at school so it's been hard.**

I felt bad for his sister I have been bullied before so I know how it feels.

 _I'm so sorry I got bullied to when I was in school._

 **Is that why you left?**

 _One of the reasons._

 **Why else would you leave if you don't mind me asking?**

 _Because I'm a fast learner and the classes were going to slow for me. Also me dad wanted me home all day._

I don't know why I told him that I feel like I can trust him.

 **Why would he want that?**

 _Because he needed me._

He needed me to control is more like it.

 **OK cool. Do you want to hangout later like get a smoothie or something?**

 _Sure sounds fun!_

I was really excited to hang out with Jack, he's my first real friend.

 ** _One hour later_**

I was putting on a black dress with white lace,black tights and my black converse. I pulled my hair in a bun and looked at my self in the mirror and started to do my makeup. I put on purple and brown eyeshadow,mascara,winged eyeliner,a little blush, and some red/purple lipstick. I was ready. I grabbed my purse and started walking to the smoothie place.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Once I made it to _Smoothie Kingdom_ I sat down and waited for Jack to get here. I checked my phone, and saw that it was 5:06 I was 6 minutes late. I saw Jack walk in and he waved and walked over.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No its OK I just got here so its not that big of a deal."

"Good, so do you want to get a smoothie."

"Sure." I smiled. This would be my breakfast/lunch/dinner/snack for the whole day so I might as well enjoy it. We walked up to the corner and Jack ordered. "Hi, I will have a blueberry and raspberry smoothie please. What do you want?"

"Oh no I can get my own."

"No it OK I can get yours."

"OK. I will have a blueberry and strawberry smoothie please. Thanks Jack."

"No problem." He paid for our smoothies and when we got them we went and sat down.

"So what do you in your free time?" Jack asked.

"Um I like to write songs and stuff like that. You?"

"Um I like to skateboard with my friends."

"Really. I've always wanted to learn!" I really have I always watched Anna go skateboarding with her friends from my window.

"Cool I'll have to teach you some time soon."

"Cool." Jack then got a phone call. He looked at his phone.

"Hey I have to take this. Its the people watching my sister."

"Of course. Go."

"Thanks." Then he left to go and answer his phone.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

I answered the the phone and said "Hello Tiana. Is everything OK?"

"Um. Well I'm so sorry but."

"Please tell me whats wrong."

"Well your sister was playing on the playground and she fell and well she hurt her self I'm so sorry."

"What, where is she?"

"At the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"Its OK. I'm coming now."

"OK see you soon." I hung up the phone and ran back in to _Smoothie Kingdom_. I walked up to Elsa and told her everything.

"I'm so sorry. Well what are we still doing here." She started to walk to the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait you want to come?"

"Yeah if its OK."

"Yeah of course."

"Cool well lets go." We walked to my car and I drove to the hospital.

 _ **At the hospital**_

 _ **Jack's pov**_

I ran to the hospital with Elsa. Elsa came with me to the front desk. "Hey I'm here to see my sister. Her name is Angel Frost."

"OK I'll get her nurse for you wait one minute please." Me and Elsa went to go sit down and wait.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

A nurse came in the waiting room and said "Angel Frost's family please." Me and Elsa stood up and walked over to her. "Hello I'm her brother."

"OK, hi I'm Ella, where is her regal guardian."

"Um...my mom is working right now she said she would try to come as quick as she could." I lied my mom is drunk on our couch right now.

"OK well your sister is fine she has a broken arm but she's fine. Would you like to come and see her."

"Yes please can my friend come to."

"Yes of course."

We walked to room B34 and Ella knocked.

"Come in." I heard my sisters little voice. We walked in and saw my sister laying on a hospital bed with a cast on her arm. Tiana was sitting there in a chair next to her bed. "Hey Jack I'm so sorry about this."

"Its OK Tiana. Now if you want you can go on home. I know that you have to work tomorrow."

"Thanks Jack please text me about your sister."

"I will bye." She waved good bye and left.

I walked to my little sister and smiled.

"Hey little clumsy princess. How do you feel?"

I'm not clumsy I was pushed off of the monkey bars! And I could be better thanks for asking."

"What do you mean 'I was pushed'?"

"Well I was on the monkey bars when these kids came up on the monkey bars with me and started to grab my arms and legs I tried to land on my feet but then I landed on my arm and I heard a crack and now I'm here with a broken arm Jack!" I saw tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey its OK."

"Who is that Jack?" She pointed at Elsa.

"Hi I'm Elsa and you are?" Elsa said.

"I'm Angel, Jack's little princess." Angel said grabbing my arm.

"Yes you are." I said moving her hair out of her face.

"Can you sign my cast Jack? Oh and you Elsa." I thought (Wow her hand writing is so pretty just like her.) "Hey Elsa will you sit here with her for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. What do you need to do?"

"I need to go see when she can leave." What I really needed to know was how much was this going to be. I mean me and my mom work but she only goes when she is sober so.

I walked out of my sisters room and found her nurse in the hall. "Hey can I talk to you really quick?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" Ella asked.

"Well I was wondering when my little sister will get out and how much will it be?"

"Um well the cost will depend on your insurance and she will leave in like a hour."

"OK well thanks." I waved and walked to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The front desk lady asked.

"Um I was wondering if you could pull up my sisters cost for being here."

"Yeah sure, What your sister's name?"

"Its Angel Frost."

"OK, I found her. With insurance it will cost $750."

"OK thank you so much what will I have to pay today."

"Um $228."

"OK thanks."

I walked back to my sister and Elsa. How in the world am I going to get $228 today. I only have a part time job. Same with my mom. I got to her room and opened the door. Elsa was reading a book to Angel. "Jack when can I leave?" Asked Angel.

"Um like in a hour."

"OK cool."

"Jack are you OK?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah um can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Yeah sure." She got up and we waked out in hall.

"So whats really the matter?"

"Well if you must know. I can't pay them today. I'll be able to pay them later because I cam pick up a few more hours at my job but not right now."

"Well how much is it?"

"Today I have to pay $228."

"OK I'll pay $128."

"What no Elsa I can't take your money."

"You don't have a choice. You need to get her out of here so lets go pay for the cast." So we walked to the front desk and payed for my sister and we walked back to get my sister and I drove Elsa home then me and Angel home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note..._**

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the wait. Hope you had a nice new years!_**

 ** _I also want to thank Jelsa3213 for following my story!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy. Love ya'll bye!_**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 ** _Merida pov_**

 _ **next day**_

 **Bold= Merida** _ltalics =Anna_

 _Hey do you want to hangout today? You could meet my friend Jack and his sister Angel!_

 **I'll ask. Brb.**

I walked down stair to my foster mom. "Hey Elinor."

"Hello sweet girl. What do you need?"

"I was wandering if I could go with Anna to her friends Jack's house."

"Yes, a boy. Yes yes yes go." Really this is what she thinks? All day. All night. Really? It's all about boys.

"Cool thanks." I ran back up stair to my phone.

 **Hey Anna I can come. I'll be at your house in 30 minutes.**

 _Ok yayyy I can't wait to see you!_

 **You just saw me yesterday.**

 _So I love and miss you._

I smiled down at phone even though her outside look changed she was still the same girl. If only she would come back out and show her true self. I walked outside and started to ran to Anna's house.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

I got to Anna's house and knocked then just walked in. She's my family after all. "Anna, you home?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." I walked to her in the kitchen and gave her a hug.

"EW your so sweaty!"

"Sorry I ran here." I grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat off of my face. Then I grabbed a bottle of water. "OK so how are we getting to your friends house?"

"My mom."

"OK well when are we leaving?"

"Oh right. Um now... I'll go get her." She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her moms room. She came back a few minutes later with her mom.

"Hello Merida. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." We all walked to Anna's moms car and got in.

15 minutes later we were at a apartment building. Me and Anna got out of the car and watched as her mom drove off. We walked up to door W8 and Anna knocked. "COMING!" We heard a guy voice. A tall, white haired teen boy answered the door. "Hey Anna, come on in." He opened the door wider for me and Anna to go in.

We walked to a small living room and saw a little girl playing 'tea party' with dolls on the floor. "This is my little sister Angel."

Angel got up and came to the teen boy. "Oh I forgot to tell you my name. Its Jack."

"Mines Merida." Before we really could hang out a women came. Drunk, it looked like.

"Jackie, can you please get me anther beer."

"Mom, your home early."

"Well, this is my house. I mean you walk around here thinking you own the place!" Jack's mom was now really mad. "Mom calm down."

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" After that she fell in Jack's arms. She passed out. Jack dragged her over to the couch and laid her down. "Jack, I'm scared." His sister said with tears in her got down to her level and held her. "It's going to be OK. Do you want to go to Hiccups house?"

"Yes please."

"Would you guy mind meeting one of my close friends?"

"No, not at all." Anna said with a smile. I really need to talk to her about this new look. It's just not working. I mean she's always happy and smiley. Her old look. Her true self, wouldn't let a guy change her. There's more to the story. There has to be.

Angel got on Jack's back and we started to walking down the street. After about 10 minutes we made it to a house. Angel got off Jack's back and grabbed his hand. I could hear music coming from a car, a broken car. We walked to the front of the car and saw legs sticking out from under the car. Jack hit the legs with his foot and a guy with brown hair and green eyes come out. He wore a white shirt with grease all over it and blue jeans that were pretty dirty. "Hey Jack, what are you doing here? And who are the girls?"

"Oh right, this is Anna and this is Merdia. We are here to hang out. My moms home."

"Ohhh. OK, cool come in. My moms not home so its just us."

We walked in and walked to a living room and me and Anna sat down. "Hey be right back I HAVE to take a shower." Hiccup walked out of the room down a hall, and then we heard water running. "Can I practice my braiding skills on you Anna?" Asked little Angel. "Sure." Angel took Anna's hair in two hands and put two French braids in her hair. Anna looked down at her phone and her smile fall to a frown. "Hey, you OK?" I asked, I was not OK with someone hurting any of my friends. "Yeah I'm fine." I could tell that she was lying.

Hiccup came back 10 minutes later and sat next to me on the love seat. "So what to y'all want to do?" He asked."We could watch a movie." Jack suggested.

"Um how about a scary movie" Anna asked.

"Noooooo!" Angel said hiding behind Jacks arm.

"Oh sorry forgot you were 10. What do you want to watch?"

"Um What about _Alice In Wonderland_?" We all nodded and Hiccup put the movie in.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

 _ **same time**_

I was walking down the street. Through the bad part of town again. There was a guy in like his early 30s that looked drunk and he walked up to me. "Hey girl, what are you doing tonight?" I keep on walking but this guy keep on falling me. Like a stalker, I looked back at him. "What do you want sir?"

"I want you baby."

"Sorry sir but I'm 16, so yeah, um bye." I started to walk away but this guy grabbed my arm. Hard.

"Baby, don't do this to me."

"Please, let me go!" I was starting to get scared. This man could easily pick me up and take me away.

"NO, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" He started to pull me along. I started to cry. I thought this is it. My life is over. This guy was going to kill me. But before he could take me away a guy came up. "She said let her go."

"And what are you going to about it." I have seen this man before, I think?

"Nothing, you are going to let her go or I'll call the police and give them a picture of you with the girl."

"You don't have a picture of me." The guy took out his phone and took a picture of me and the man.

"Now I do."

"Fine you can have her." The stalker guy let me go and walked away. I looked at the guy who saved me he looked young, like maybe 17.

"Hey, thanks for saving me."

"Its not that big of a deal." When I heard his voice I know who he was.

"HEY, YOUR THAT BOY WHO STARTED MY BULLYING!"

"Hey, I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. Why did you do it? Please, I need to know." I was mad and sad at the same time. Is that even possible.

"OK look, if I told you why, you wouldn't believe me."

"Test me, take me to dinner tonight and we'll see." I don't know what I was doing, I just had to know.

"Yeah, no can do Blondie."

"Please, I need to know." I gave him the _eyes_.

"FINE!"

"Really!" I started to jump up and down. After that we said we would meet at _Snow White's Restaurant_ and then our goodbyes and I went to the store to get some hazelnut soup.

 _ **Eugene's pov**_

 _ **dinner time**_

I gave me mom a hug goodbye, and walked outside. I was heading to _Snow White's Restaurant_. Why was I doing this? I mean I can't open up to her. Or can I? No of course I can't. She would hate me. Well she already hates me. So double hate me. I walked to the restaurant and got in a booth. Then I saw Rapunzel walk in with her hood covering her face. The only way I know it was her was from her hair. Her hair was pulled in a side braid with hair falling out. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a over sized black jacket over it, ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. She took off her hood and looked around the diner and saw me sitting and walked over. She sat down across from me and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey... So what questions did you have?" I hate small talk.

"Ummm. Why did you start bullying me online?"

"Well you see." I tried so hard not to tell her the true but her eyes looked so sad and to think that I caused that. "I needed money." I said with out knowing I did. She looked so surprised. But then the waiter came by. "Hello my name is Peter. How can I help you?"

"Um can I have the popcorn shrimp and a water, please." Rapunzel said with a smile. Wow a smile with what I just told her I thought she would be mad. "And I'll have hot wings with a mountain dew."

"How many would you like, sir."

"12 hot wings."

"Alright thank you, and I'll go and put this in now." Peter walked away to the kitchen.

Rapunzel looked down and played with her hair. She looked like she was thinking really hard. "So why did you need the money?" I was so not ready to tell her why. I looked up and saw her eyes again. They looked like she needed to tell me something to, but was holding back. I wanted to tell but can I? "For my mom." Why did I just say that. "What's wrong with your mom? If you don't mind me asking." I really didn't mind her asking. I mean she deserved to know. Right? "She has breast cancer. I needed the money to help her." I watched Rapunzel's green eyes go from curious to sympathy. "Please I don't want your sympathy."

"OK. Why don't we just have dinner and leave this in the past. If and only if you can stop the bullying?"

"I'll talk to my friend." She really didn't need this so I was going to help her as much as I could.

"Thank you so much!" She was so happy now. Her smile is so pretty, it brights up the whole room. Wait no I can't think that. But a nice friend would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Anna's pov**_

 _ **next night**_

I was in my room, on my pink, fluffy, blanket texting Hans.

 **Bold= Hans** _ltalics= Anna_

 **Hey baby.**

 _Hey._

 **Meet me at the movie theaters at 7?**

 _Sure. Dinner before?_

 **Sure, whatever you want. Where to you want to go?**

I love him so much, he care for me so much. Well the new me. Not the older me.

 _Storybook Diner?_

 **Sure meet you there at 7. Love you.**

 _Love you to._

After I texted him I checked the time, its 5:30. I need to go take my shower. I picked out a black corset dress with a puff skirt, some spiked combat boots, and a lace choker. I grabbed my towel and went to go take my shower.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

I walked out of my bathroom to my room and locked my door. I grabbed my phone and started playing music, the first song was _wildest dreams by Taylor Swift._ I grabbed my pink blow dryer and plugged it in and started to blow dry my hair. After I was done I waved my hair and did my makeup. I did a really dark smoky eye, light blush and red lips. After that I checked the time it was 6:45.

I ran down stairs and heard a knock at the door. Perfect timing. I opened the door and saw Hans there wearing a black button up and jeans. I smiled. "Wow you look sexy tonight!" He said pulling me in a kiss. He pulled away. "Thanks." We walked to his car and got in.

We pulled in to _Storybook Diner_ and parked the car. Hans grabbed my hand and pulled me to the diner. Once we got a booth I asked "What movie do you want to see?"

"I would like to see _paranormal activity: The ghost dimension_." I was really scared to see that movie, but I'm a new me and the new me likes scary movies. "OK sounds great."

After dinner we went to the movies, parked the car and walked to the theaters. As we were walking I saw a puppy "awwww!" Hans pulled me out of the way towards a wall "You are such a child!"

"No Hans I'm not I've changed for you." He had me pinned to the wall now I've never seen him this mad before.

"You changed your clothes but not you and the real you is a baby and you never grow up." he raised his hand and hit me in the face but before he could again a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes came up to us. "Hey leave her alone!"

"And what can you do?"

"I can stop you." The blonde guy had clenched fist by his side.

"Alright fine." Hans let me go and throw a punch at him and the blonde guy fall to the ground. Hans got on top of him and started to punch him in the face. "HANS STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled trying to stop him. The blonde guy hit Hans in the face and Hans fell down, but to my surprise the blonde guy didn't get on top of him, instead he walked up to me with a bruised face. "Are you OK?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine and thanks for saving me."

"I'm glad your OK." Hans got off the ground and walked to me with a bloody nose.

"Come on honey we are going to my house!"

"NO YOU SLAPPED ME!"

"Come on baby. Forgive me?" I wanted to but I know that I can't so, I just let him break my heart. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't cry in front of him.

"No, I don't forgive you Hans. Now please take me home?"

"YOU THINK AFTER YOU JUST BROKE UP WITH ME THAT I WILL DRIVE YOU HOME! No find your own way back." With that Hans walked back to his car and got in and drove away without me.

"Now how am going to get home?" I looked down at my clothes. Wow I really did all this for him. I changed so much and what? For guy. Wow, I'm such a stupid girl. I started crying, there was no stopping it. The blonde guy walked up to me and hugged me."Hey do you want to watch _Pan_ with me?" I really did want to see this movie so why not."Yeah sure." After that I stopped crying and the guy payed for my ticket even after I begged him not to.

"Hey I just realized I don't know your name!"

"Oh its Kristoff and your?"

"Anna."

After the movie Kristoff took me home and we exchanged phone numbers. So maybe I lost my boyfriend but I got a friend right.

 _ **Kristoff's pov**_

 _ **next day at school**_

I was walking in to school, like I always do. I put my ear buds in and started to listen to _sail_. I walked to my locker and put all my stuff away and got my math book which is my first period. I walked around a corner and saw her. Anna. She's been so gloomy lately. I knew what you are thinking, why do you know this? Well, you could say that I watch Anna, but in a friend way just she don't know it.

I have no friends. Anna was my friend in first grade and after that I was in love. Anna didn't mean to leave me. Its just that she's popular and I wasn't. I watched her grow and become the woman she is today,but I'm to shy to talk to her because I'm worried that I'll ruin her popularity and her life. I get bullied to. But she doesn't know that. I walked in to my math class took out my ear buds, and seat in the back row.

 ** _At home_**

I was walking from my bus stop to my home. I couldn't stop thinking of how Hans put his hands on Anna. I couldn't believe that happened, and after was magical, I went to the movies with her. It was like a date. No Krisoff don't go there she just needed a friend.

I walked in to my house and was greeted with my very short mom. "Dear I'm so happy that you are home!" She reached up and pulled my face and gave me a huge kiss. I hugged her back and walked up stairs to my room and started my homework.

 _ **next day**_

 _ **at school**_

 _ **Merida pov**_

I walked in to year book with my camera around my neck, I seat next to my friend Ember. "Hey Ember."

"Hey. I have a question for you?"

"OK, what is it?"

"I know we are a group, butttttt you know that I have a crush on Ray."

"Yeah your point?"

"Well he asked me to join his group but I said that I wouldn't join till I got your input. Sooooo?"

"Um I don't care, but if that guy hurts you I hurt him. Got it?"

"Yeah I hand would you your bow." I smiled and went to go to tell the teacher that I needed a new partner.

Then I saw him. He had brown hair and green eyes. I couldn't stop looking at him, then he smiled. I could feel my heart beat growing faster. Wait, what no I can't. I walked away to the teacher."Hey Mrs. Brookes."

"Hi Merida. What can I do for you? And did I tell you just to call me Harber." My teacher was in her early twenty, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white sweater dress with dark red legging and dark uggs. Every teen boy had a crush on her."Sorry Harber. I need a new partner for today."

"OK thats perfect because Hiccup just now joined, So you can be his new partner." She pointed to the brown headed guy. "OK. Thanks Harber."

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I pushed all my feels down like always.

"Hey I'm Merdia. I'm your new partner."

"Cool. I'm Hiccup."

"Why did your parents name you that?" I mean Hiccup.

"No your fine. You know the saying 'its just a hiccup in the road'?" I nodded.

"Well my parents wanted me to be ready for 'hiccups' in my life."

"Oh thats cool."

"Yeah. So where did you get your name from?" Did I really want to tell him that I didn't know?

"I don't know I'll have to ask." I hated lying to him I mean he sounds like a nice guy.

"So what made you want to join year book?" He asked me.

"Um my mom." Again with the lying, but not completely because my foster mom did make me because she said that boys like girl how can write and take god pictures.

"Cool. So what are we doing today."

"We have to take pictures of the art group outside painting." After that me Hiccup sat next to each other and listened to Harber, then went to go take pictures.

 _ **After year book**_

I was walking out of year book to the buses when a arm grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and twisted it.

"OWWWWW! What was that for?" I turned around and saw Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were trying to hurt me."I mean my my past foster dad has hurt me mentally and physically so it was instinct i guess.

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Never mind. What did you need?"

"Oh, right, um I was just wondering if you would like to switch phone numbers?"

"Sure, but why?" I handed my phone and he handed me his.

"Oh I just thought that we could hang out some time. You know like friends."

"Good, for I second I thought you were trying to ask me out."

"No I would just like to know who Merdia is. Well I'll see you around bye."

"Bye."

After I talked to Hiccup I felt butterflies in my stomach because I have never had a boy want to know the real me. I got on the bus and listened to music all the way home. Today was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey ya'll. I wanted to say thanks to Dancer8 for all the sweet words! I love reading all of your reviews, it puts a smile on my face every time._**

 ** _Any way I'll stop bugging you so you can read now._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _ **Hans pov**_

I was walking home with my brother Pitch from school. We lived like 30 minutes away but we have to go the same way as Jack Frost and I hate that guy. It's because he so immature and acts like a little kid and someone has to tell him right? I saw Jack walking toward the middle school; I'm guessing his house is near the middle school. I really wanted to impress my brother because I wanted to be just like him one day... So I called out to Jack.

"Hey immature brat; how's life?" Everyone know that Jack's home life was bad, a lot of people made fun of him for it to so if everyone does it at should be OK right?

"Leave me alone Hans." Jack said as he walked passed me and my brother. Pitch looked at me as if he was saying was that all you got.

"Having a bad day Jack? Are you going to go get drunk with your mom?" Me and Pitch laughed at him when he turned around to look at me.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GOES ON AT MY HOUSE SO JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!" After that he walked off without saying another word. Me and Pitch started to walk home but then Pitch said."Hey lets follow Jack and see where he lives."

"OK." I would do anything to fit in with my brother so we started to follow Jack Frost home.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

Before I could go home I had to pick up Angel, which is why I had to go to the middle school. I live the other way but I have to get Angel first. As I was walking I heard footsteps behind. I turned my head and saw Hans and Pitch following me. Fine by me but if they hurt my sister then I'll have a problem. I walked the road and looked up at the fall leaves a cool breeze came by and hit my face, but I didn't care. I don't know what started the bullying to be honest. I told this girl who is really popular now but back then she was my friend. Well I told her what was happening at home and I guess she told the whole school. I'm just happy that I never mentioned my sister but with Hans and Pitch following me they'll find out, but I can't wait to pick her up because the teacher will call my mom and that would just be bad. So I continued walking.

Once I made it the middle school I went up the front steps where my sister was waiting."JACK!" My sister gave me a big bear hug. "How was your day?" I asked hoping that the bully's left her alone today.

""It was OK I guess." I grabbed her hand to warm it up and we started to walk home but then Hans and Pitch came up to us and blocked our way out."Who this Jackie?" Hans mocked.

"Please let us go."

"What your surrendering?"

"Look my little sister is here and I need to get her home OK."

"What to your drunk mom? Do all of you get drunk together?"

"Leave my sister out of this." No one can say that about my sister.

"What happen to her arm did your mom do that during one of her drunk nights?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUST STOP?" I clenched my fist ready to strike but I really didn't want to with my sister here. Then before I know it Pitch was throwing a punch at me right in the face. I could feel the blood coming from my nose. I pulled Angel behind me and looked at Pitch. He had a little smile on his face like this was fun."Look we don't have to do this." I said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah we do!" He throw another punch at my gut and I fell to the pavement. I could feel the pavement scratching my face. But before Pitch could continue I heard a voice so sweet and filled with worry.

"STOP PLEASE!" I looked up to see Elsa and Anna. Elsa ran to my side,"Please leave them alone." After her said that I heard my sister scream. I whipped my head around to see her pinned down with Hans over her. I jumped up and punched Pitched out of the way, I ran to Hans and pulled him up by his collar of his jacket."DON'T TOUCH HER!" I punched him in the gut and grabbed my sister before he could grab me. Anna walked up to Hans and punched him in the face too.

"Thats for hurting me and Angel!" I was surprised to see this because I thought they were dating. Angel looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I held her good hand hoping that she was OK. Elsa walked over to me,"We need to leave like now. I'll get Anna you guys go we'll meet you at the end of the street." I really didn't want to leave Elsa alone but my sister needed to get out of here so I pulled Angel to the end of the road and waited for Elsa.

Once we made it to the end of the road I looked at Angel, she had a huge gash in her knee from the pavement and tears in her eyes. I pulled her in my arms being carefully of her broken arm and let her cry on my shoulder. I pulled her away to look at her face that was all miserable, I felt so bad for her because I couldn't get her out of this life, out of this horrible life style. I held her closer then I ever have before, I hate my self for not being able to help her more. I saw Elsa and Anna walking over to us with my mine and my sister's backpack, I guess I forgot to grab them when I left. Elsa handed them to me and I pulled them on my back."Hans and Pitch left." Elsa said.

"Good, thanks for the help." I said with a half smile.

"Any time." Anna said signing Angels cast, I guess she asked her while me and Elsa were talking. After that Elsa got a text and pulled her phone out of her pocket and read it, she looked so sad."Anna we have to go home." Elsa looked so sad and it's not because of the fight.

Me and my sister have to go to the aquarium for a project she has, maybe that might put a smile on her face.

"Hey do ya'll want to come to the aquarium with us, its free because you would count as a babysitter for her."

"Um we really shouldn't."

"Oh please Elsa it'll be fun." Anna said pulling on her arm.

"Come on its not like you have any thing better to do." I said with a smirk.

"No I don't have any thing _better_ to do, but I do have stuff to do." Elsa said putting her phone back in her pocket."Oh please Elsa." Angel said quietly.

"Oh alright fine."She huffed.

"YESSSS!" Anna and Angel yelled were dancing around.

"Come on I have to stop by my house to get my car." I said jerking my head down the road. Anna and Angel ran forward and Elsa stayed back with me. I wanted to reach for her hand but scared that would be to soon.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

We arrived to my house, I unlocked the door and let the girls go in first then I did.

"OK Angel go get all the stuff that your need."

"OK Jack." She ran off to her room to go get her stuff. I already know that she was going to change to one of her dresses and put a tiara on. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do ya'll want any thing?" I pulled out an apple and took a huge bite out of it.

"No, but where is your bath room?" Anna asked.

"Oh its around the corner second door on your left."

"Thanks." And with that she left.

"So wheres your medicine." Elsa asked with a smirk on her face. I was confused at first but then I remembered that I was really hurt and I started to feel the pain in my face and gut.

"Um it's in the cabinet under the sink."

"OK." Elsa walked over to the sink and bent over to get the medicine, she pulled out the whole bucket.

"Do I really need all of that?" I asked with a pout. Elsa laughed and sat the bucket on the counter.

"Maybe not all of it but some." She pulled out a cream and looked at my face with worry.

"This might hurt." She put some on her finger and she pat it on gently,but I still flinched.

"Sorry." She looked really apologetic. I moved one of the hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"It's OK,snowflake." After that she looked confused and laughed a little.

"Why snowflake?"

"Because you delicate, beautiful, and cold in a good way." I smiled down at her and got lost in her big blue eye. They were like little sapphires and her smile captures joy every time. She looked down shyly.

"Um let me finish." After that she continued putting my medicine on.

After Elsa finished my medicine Anna and Angel came in. Angel was wearing a pink poofy dress and a tiara.

"Come here you I need to fix that knee of your." I scooped her up and sat her on the counter. I pulled her dress up a little and fixed her knee with cream and a brand-aid to make her smile. I sat her back down and she ran to her room and was back in less then 5 seconds.

"Jack can you help me carry this?" She held up a backpack and I grabbed it and swung it over my shoulder.

"OK ya'll ready?"

"Yeah." All three girls said at the same time and we all started laughing.

I opened the door and waited for the girls to leave so I could lock the door. I jumped in to my beat up pick up truck, its all I could afford. Elsa sat next to me and Anna and Angel sat in the back. I started the engine and pulled out of the drive way.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Rapuzel's pov**_

I was in my room waiting for my mom to leave, but in the meantime I was trying to find Eugene on _facebook_. I went to the first post that started my bullying, which is still going on, and I found his _facebook._ I clicked his name and saw his profile. Which was really blank, it was as if he never had time to post. Of course I saw my bullying pictures. Wait Rapunzel no, remember your reason here. So I hit send friend request and also the conversions box. I started to type.

 _Rapunzel=ltalics_ **Eugene=bold**

 _Hey, its Rapunzel_

 **Hey what's up**

 _nothing, just wandering if you were free today?!_

 **Yeah I am what do you want to do**

 _Ummmmm I really don't care. I just want to get out of the house!_

 **OK how about coffee?**

 _Sure, sounds perfect! where?_

 **How about Hatter's Mad Tea**

 _Ummmm that far from my house...Could we meet some place else?_

 **I can come pick you up for you want**

I really didn't want my mom to know...but I could go meet him at the stop sign

 _OK, but my mom is asleep and we have a gravel driveway and the noise will wake her up so I'll meet you at the stop sign, OK?_

It's OK to lie a little right?

 **OK sure, where do you live**

 _34 Flower lane_

 **OK I'll leave now. I should be there in 20 minutes**

 _OK thanks :)_

After I got off _facebook,_ I put my phone in my messenger bag and swing it over my head and on my shoulder. I walked down my hall to check and make sure that my mom was taking a nap, which she was. I walked back to my room and unlocked my window and crawled out. I ran to my road which was wet from the recent rain. I'm so glad that I wore my yellow rain boots. I got to the stop sign and stood there waiting for Eugene.

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

We pulled in to the aquarium's parking lot and Jack found us a spot to park. Me,Anna,Jack and Angel walked to the doors of the aquarium. When we walked in we were meet with a huge sculpture of an octopus, a light show that made it look like we were under water and the desk where you get your tickets was covered with coral and fake fish. It was all so colorful.

"Hey I'll be right back. I have to go let them know that we are here. Can you watch Angel for me?" Asked Jack.

"Of course, I've got her." I responded.

I watched as Jack walked to the desk. I heard a noise coming from behind me so I turned around and saw Angel and Anna looking at some yellow and pink fish while they were making fishy face together. I laughed in my hand because of how similar they were. Anna and Angel would always smile through the storm and look at the bright side. I wish I could do that but how can you when its all your fault? Before I could get to depressed someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see nothing, then I felt another touch on my other shoulder and turned quicker. I saw Jack standing there with a smirk on his face."Your getting slower in your old age snowflake." I saw what he was doing so I placed my hands on my hips and responded."Really were the same age. And 17 really isn't that old." Jack laughed and after that I couldn't hold it back any more, I laughed. I don't know what it is, but with him I feel happy, excepted and loved as a friend...or maybe something more.

 _ **Angel's pov**_

I watched Elsa and Jack laughing together. I felt happy for him but also left out. Like I was being rejected. I know that he still loves me but it still hurts. I don't want to tell him because I see that he really likes her and they are only friends...for now.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

I loved hearing her laugh. She's so beautiful, but when I look I look in her eyes I see something and I just want it disappear. Elsa was smiling and playing with her braid bashfully.

"Hey you guys ready to go look at some fish?" I asked all of the girls. All of them agreed. We started to walk down a hall to the saltwater fish. Angel ran to the regal tang tank which was beautifully decorated.

"Look jack it's Dory!" I walked over to her.

"Hey why don't you start taking some notes for class?"

"OK. Fine." Angel pulled out her note book and started to write some thing, well I thought she was, but when I looked over her shoulder I was surprised to see that she was drawing the fish. And not like kid drawing no like real art.

"whoa Angel. I didn't know that you could draw like that!"

"It's not to hard and thats what my teacher wanted me to do. She want us to draw how we see the fish, it's for my art class. But my teacher says that I'm the best in the class!"

"That's amazing Angel! Can I see the other drawings?"

"Yeah, here." Angel passed me her note book and I flipped to the first picture which was of a house that was crumbling from the bottom, while all of the pieces fell into some yellowish, goldest liquid.

"WAIT, NOT THAT PICTURE!" Angel yelled and snatched the book away from my hand. She looked so sad and held the book to her chest."I thought I throw that picture in the trash."

"Hey, do you want to tell me about that picture?" I asked looking in her blue eyes.

"It's just I feel like my whole life is being taken by beer. Like at school kids found out about my home life and started to make fun of me. Momma is never around and when she is she's drunk and all the other kids have a good relationship with their mom or they get mad about something so small about their parents and all I think is well I would love to have parents like that." Angel was now in tears and in my arms.

I gave Elsa the look trying to tell her that I was going outside which it seemed like she got it. I held Angel and walked outside. I sat down with Angel in the bed of the truck. I finally looked at her face which was all tear stained."It's going to be OK." I brushed her hair with my hands and just held her. I felt like this was my fault, I'm her older brother, I'm supposed to protect her from anything that can hurt her.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

I look up and see a car pull up. The window rolls down and I see Eugene."Hey Blondie. Ready?" I smiled and nodded cheerfully as I climbed in to his old Chevy.

"Hey." I said when I sat my bag next to my feet. Eugene was wearing a brown jacket with a white t-shirt under it, and blue jeans.

"So is there any where you would like to go before we go to _Hatter's Mad Tea_?" Asked Eugene as he pulled off the curb."Um not really, But I'm good going any where." I answered.

"Alright, well I have to go to the bookstore real quick to get my mom a book if you don't mind?"

"Oh of course not." I've never been to a real bookstore. I mean of course I've been to a library but it was a very small one. It's was near my moms work, when I was little I would go with her. She hated leaving me even with a babysitter. Which she never did.

"So Blondie, what do you do for fun?" Asked Eugene as he stopped at a red light.

"Um really nothing. I like to hangout with friends and read. Oh I have a pet chameleon named Pascal. I caught him when he was a baby because his mom left him so I started to care for him." I smiled as I remembered my buddy that right now is taking a nap."Oh that's awesome. Can I meet him one day?" Pascal has never left my room because I was worried that my mom would find him so he has never met anyone else."Um he's shy but maybe. I'll see if he would like to meet you."

"Alright cool." Eugene pulled up in to _Belle's Bookstore_.

It looked like a old brick building. It had tall widows that started on the first floor then ended on the third floor. The door were really tall and large. When we walked up to the doors I tried opening the doors but they were so heavy that Eugene had to help me pull it open. Once we stepped inside it was like walking in a time machine to like the 1700s. I followed Eugene to the front desk where a girl with brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail; she had brown eyes and a blue dress on.

"Hi." Eugene said to the women.

"Hello I'm Belle. How may I help you?"

"Um I'm just looking for a book called um..." Eugene looked really embarrassed about what he need to say.

"Sir what book are you looking you?" Belle asked sweetly.

"Um, _The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider_."

"Oh that book. Um I think its in the back, give me one minute." Belle went in to the door that was behind the wood desk to receive the book. I looked at Eugene thinking why would a teen boy want a fairy tale book? I know there was more to the story.

"I know what your thinking. You think I'm some kind of child but I'm not OK." Eugene said coldly.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to ask was why?"

"Why do you care?" Eugene almost yelled but lowed his voice because people were starting to stare. Belle came back out with the book and handed it to Eugene."Have a good day." Belle said as me and Eugene exited the beautiful bookstore.

When we got back to the car Eugene just looked at me."So you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine, well when I was two my mom had a baby. I guess when the dad found out he left us, so when my baby sister was born my mom said that she didn't want her because it reminded her of him so she was put in foster care. After five year my mom went to go look for her because she felt like she lost apart of her self. When she started to look they told her that my baby sister was no where to be found;she has been lost in the system since then, but now she's fifteen and I go to foster homes to read books to the little children looking for her. Just hoping that one day I'll find her." I saw tears in Eugene's eyes."Can I come?" I asked because I wanted to see if I could help.

"What?"

"Can I come to the foster homes with you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it would be fun."

"Um yeah sure the next one is tomorrow at 7:30."

OK,Yay! So how about some coffee?"

"Sure thing Blondie." Eugene smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot towards _Mad Hatter's tea._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 _ **Eugene's pov**_

Once me and Rapunzel pulled in to the parking of _Mad Hatter's Tea;_ I turned the car off and smiled at Rapunzel. I really don't know why I opened up to her about my sister. I've been holding it in for so long that when she asked I just couldn't hold it any more. I've never trust someone, so this is all new to me I just hope that I can trust Rapunzel. I don't know why she would want to see me because of what I did to her. I mean it's still going on. I talked to Hans to see if he could stop it and he said yes if I gave the money back, but I can't have me mom die. I hate to see it but I can't do anything.

I walked with Rapunzel inside and ordered a black coffee, while Rapunzel ordered a peach tea. We sat down and I looked around. The whole place was crazy, the tables looked like chess tables, there were chandeliers with tea cups hanging from them, and crazy hats were thrown everywhere.

"So Rapunzel I have a question that's been bothering me."

"OK what is it?"

"Well, why hang out with me? I mean I hurt you like bad."

"Um well, your eyes." Now this confused me so much.

"I'm sorry but what?"

"Well they always look sad, so I thought your mom must be important to you. I figured that I can get over it. I hate it, but I life with it. And I hope I can get a friend out of it." She smiled a little and took a small sip of peach tea. I didn't know what to feel at this point. I mean I'm happy that she forgave me but why?"Um thanks for forgiving me..." I was never good at this kind of thing. Rapunzel laughed a little and said."Aww it's OK Eugene." I really wanted to change the subject so I asked about her.

"So who is this girl in front of me?"

"Well, I'm Rapunzel Summers. The girl who is very hyper a lot of the time. She's a very strong Christian. I also don't have a lot of friend, I have Elsa, Anna and Merdia and thats about it. So are you a Christian?" This surprised me a little because I wasn't one.

"Ummm.."

"Sorry did that come off mean?"

"No your fine and no I'm not."

"Oh well you should come to my church one day. It would be so much fun!"

"maybe." I wasn't making any promises. I've been to a church before and everyone judged me. I hated it.

"So who is this guy sitting in front of me?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Well I'm dashing, strong, and if I do say so myself pretty good with the lady." I gave her a wink. Rapunzel looked at me and laughed. I've never had a girl laugh at me before.

"So what's the real you, Eugene?"

"Ummmmmm..." I was so lucky that then one Rapunzel's friends came in and she ran up to her and gave her a hug. I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding.

 _ **Hiccup's pov**_

 _ **next day**_

I was hanging out with Jack and Eugene. We were talking about Jack's new crush Elsa. It made me think of Merdia. I've been texting her ever sense I got her number, me and her have gotten close. Merdia is an amazing girl. I must have been blushing because Eugene looked at me and said.

"So Hiccup who's the special lady?"

"Oh um it's nothing ."

"Oh man you can't play that card on us. So who is it?" Jack said. At that moment I got a text from Merdia. Eugene grabbed the phone out of my hand and looked at the text."Oh who's Merdia Hiccup?"

"She just a friend." I tried grabbed the phone back but Eugene keep it out of my reach.

"OK fine she's this girl that I like."

"Woah our baby's growing up." Jack said as joke that we all laughed at. I've always been the one to not get the girl or to even want a girl so its new."Well text her saying that you want to go out." Eugene said.

"Of course if she don't sound ready then wait." Jack added. I really didn't know if she was ready or not. I was really nervous to ask her but I thought that I should give it shot. Mainly because I really wanted to date her and the boys were saying go for it, so why not try right?

"Alright fine I'll try, but only if y'all ask your girls out too."

"Sure why not. Rapunzel seems like she likes me, but then again who doesn't." Jack and I punched him in the arms and he yelled."HEYYYY!"

"So Jack will you?" I asked.

"Or are you to scared?" Eugene mocked.

"I'm not scared I'm just waiting for the right time. I'll try next week OK?"

"Fine thats fair I guess."

"Alright." Me and Eugene pulled out our phones and I was going to call her because I think that thats better. So I walked outside and called her.

"Hello?" I heard Merdia's Scottish accent from the other line.

"Hi, It's Hiccup."

"Oh hey Hiccup. What did you need?"

"Um I was just wondering if you would like to um maybe um...go on a date with me?"

"Wait are you asking me out?"

"Um yes...no..maybe, only if you want?"

"Yes."

Wait yes as in you want to date. Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No I mean no. Awesome I'll pick you up on Friday at 6 for a movie?"

"Yup sounds fun see you then Hiccup."

"Yeah see you then." After that we hang up and I walked back inside.

 _ **Eugene's pov**_

I pulled out my phone and started to text Rapunzel.

 **Eugene= bold** _Rapunzel=ltalics_

 **Hey Blondie**

 _HI! What's up?!_

 **Nothing just wondering if you were free this Friday?**

 _Umm I think why?_

 **Because I want to take you out on a date?**

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!_

I loved how excited she gets over every thing. It's just amazes me that in a cruel world she can be so carefree. All the other girls that I've dated are nothing like her.

 **Yes I am.**

 _Yayyyyyyyy! Of course I will!_

 **Ok so pizza at 6?**

 _Sounds perfect!_

 **OK Catch you later Blondie**

 _Bye see you on Friday!_

"She said yes!" Hiccup ran in from outside.

"So did Rapunzel."

"Awesome." Hiccup sat down next me and we played video games the whole day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

It was late at night and I was texting Jack in my bedroom with the lights off so my parents thought I was sleeping.

 **Bold= Jack** _ltalics=Elsa_

 **So how was your day? 11:59**

 _It was fine. How was yours? 12:00_

 **It would be better if I could see you. Do you want to FaceTime? 12:00**

I really wanted to, but I know that my dad would hear me and I really didn't want my dad to get mad.

 _Well it's not today any more. haha! 12:01_

 **Well fine snowflake if we call then** **this** **day would be better. 12:01**

I gave in because I really wanted to see him. See his smile,his eyes. So I called him. After one ring he answered.

"Hey snowflake." I saw Jake shirtless with sleep pants on, sitting on his bed. I never thought of Jack's body, but I never thought it would be that good. He had a perfect 6-pack and v-line. I accidentally let a squeak out. After that I felt I blush come on my face. I guess Jack could see me blush because he said.

"Have you never seen abs before, Snowflake?" I deepen my blush and grabbed a pillow to cover my face with.

"I think my snowflake is blushing." I heard Jack's laugh and smiled and not because of his abs. he's laugh always puts a smile on face. I uncovered my face and looked at Jack.

"So why did you want to call tonight?" I was really trying to change the subject.

"Because I wanted to see your pretty face." Jack said smiling. I blushed again and said.

"Well the only rule is to keep it down because my parents are in bed."

"Sure thing snowflake. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, but it's a Friday so I have school."

"I meant after school."

"Um, my school takes a while to finish."

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind you taking a break for two hours." My mom wouldn't mind it's my dad who would. See my dad never puts a hand on me, but his words are as sharp as a knife.

"Um what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could go skateboarding. I did say I would teach you."

I really wanted to, but I know that parents wouldn't allow it. They think that me and Anna are still little girls so when we talk about boys or want to hang out with them it has to be a secret. I've never snuck out before but Anna has. But I really wanted to see him and its not like I do it all the time.

"Yeah sure what time?" I asked.

"Um well it would have to be after school for me, so how about 5:30?"

"OK sounds good...but the only problem is I'll have to sneak out."

"Oh Elsa I don't want you do get in to trouble just to see me.

"NO...I mean no I want to see you tomorrow. It'll be fine. My dads still at work till like 8:30 and my mom is always sewing in her sewing room so I can easily get out."

"OK cool. I get see my snowflake in person tomorrow! I get to see my snowflake, I get to see my snowflake!" Jack keep on singing but he was getting louder.

"Jack shhhh. Your going to wake my parents."

"What did you said, louder? Sure thing snowflake." So jack continued to sing louder. I started to laugh and smile...in till I heard my dad coming down the hall. I quickly hang up on Jack and acted asleep.

I heard my dad open my door for a second and then close it. I grabbed my phone,when I opened it I saw texts from Jack.

 **Bold= Jack** _ltalics=Elsa_

 **Snowflake? 12:46**

 **Elsa? 12:46**

 **Hey you OK? 12:47**

 _Yeah sorry my dad came in my room so I had to hang up sorry. 12:47_

 **Oh sorry did I get you in trouble? 12:47**

 _No I was able to hang up and act asleep before he could come in. lol 12:48_

 **Nice, well snowflake you need sleep and I so do to. See you tomorrow.**

 _OK Bye frostbite_

 **Wait why frostbite**

 _Well you call me snowflake._

 **OK fair, bye**

 _bye see you tomorrow_

After that I put my phone on charge and fell asleep.

 _ **Merida's pov**_

 _ **next day one hour before the date**_

I was getting back home from one of my moms lessons and I saw the time. I ran up stairs and grabbed the outfit I choice last night. It was a plaid skirt (which I got from goodwill) ,black crop top ( I got from Anna), and ripped leggings (I got the legging from Rapunzel and ripped them myself). I some what tamed my hair, and put on some smokey eyeshadow, red lipstick and I curled my lashes. After all that I heard the door bell. I was so happy that my foster mom and dad were gone somewhere. I wanted to keep the date a secret because my foster mom would not approve of him, my foster mom wants me to date someone special, like rich not just a normal boy. I slipped my feet in my black tall pumps (I got from Anna to) and ran down stairs. I grabbed my black miniature backpack and opened the door.

There stood Hiccup in a black button down shirt and a gray sweater over it. He also wore blue jeans.

"Hey." Hiccup smiled."You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I walked out and locked the door behind me.

"Ready?"

"Yep lets go!" We ran to Hiccup's car which I guess he got fixed for tonight. When we both got in Hiccup tried to started the car, but instead of starting it made weird noises. I couldn't help but to laugh. Hiccup tried again and it made the same noise, which made me laugh even harder. I saw hiccup look embarrassed.

"Hiccup its OK. Don't break your car." After I said that Hiccup started to laugh to.

"Well this is a way to start a date right?"

"Hiccup its OK. Maybe we can do something here. Like have a picnic or go for a walk."

"How well can you make a sandwich?" This made both of us laugh.

"Theres a park right down the road. It's like a 15 minute walk if thats OK?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect."

We both got out of the car and walked back to the door. I unlocked it and let him in. I sat my backpack down and walked to the kitchen, Hiccup followed.

"OK so wheres everything?" Hiccup asked.

"Well what do you want? We have PB and J, ham and cheese, and turkey and cheese." I said.

"Um PB and J will work."

"Good because thats my favorite." I pulled out the peanut butter and jelly. I asked Hiccup to get the bread which he brought to the counter.

"Are you ready to taste the best PB and J ever?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Yep."

Hiccup opened the peanut butter and started to spread it on the bread. I dipped my figure in the peanut butter then I smeared it on his nose. Hiccup stopped spreading and looked up at me. I laughed so hard.

"Oh your getting it." Hiccup grabbed the jelly and put his finger in it and smeared it on my face. After that it turned in to a battle of peanut butter and jelly.

Hiccup ran to me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN HICCUP!" I screamed.

"Only if you surrender."

"Never." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Fine then get comfy."

"Fine I surrender." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said I surrender." I said louder. Hiccup let me down and looked at me. He moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and came closer. He started to lean in then I said.

"Um, we should finish the sandwiches." I moved away.

"Oh right."

Me and Hiccup made all the sandwiches and put chips and water in my backpack and started to walk to the park.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

 _ **One hour before her date**_

I was running home from Anna's. I always stay at Anna's after school,she thinks I need help studying but it's really to get away from my mom. I'm not using Anna I really love her. But thats just one of the reasons why I hang out with her so much.

I got to my house forty-five minutes later. I know I was running late but its because if I came home early my mom would be home so I had to wait. I ran to my room and dropped my backpack on the floor. I started to look for an outfit. I choose a cream skater skirt with pink flowers all over it and a purple tank top. My mom is really weird because she'll buy me nice cloths and shoes. I guess so people will not suspect anything. I was about to put the outfit on when I heard a door bell.

"SNAP!" I looked down at what I was wearing. I was running late this morning so I was wearing pink sweatpants and a black top. My hair was also in a VERY messy bun.

"All well."

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Eugene looking all dreamy in blue jeans and a gray shirt with a blue plaid shirt over the shirt.

"Hey Blondie." I opened the door wider letting him in.

"Hi. Um can you give me like thirty minutes please, I just got home and I was running late this morning."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"OK cool you can just seat there and I'll be back soon." I pointed to the chair and then I ran down the hall.

I closed my door and quickly feed Pascal. After that I sat him on my dresser while I did my makeup. Pascal handed me my eye shadow brush and I picked out a pinkish brownish color, I winged my eyeliner and Pascal picked out a pink lipstick for me. Then Pascal ran and got my hair brush.

I started to brush my hair and then I did a waterfall braid which Pascal helped with. I grabbed my outfit and get dressed. Then I remembered that we were going bowling so I pulled some white leggings under my skirt. I checked my self in the mirror and smiled, I was ready. I pulled my cream toms on and ran to Eugene. I then remembered that its cold out so I ran back to my room and grabbed my white sweater and I throw over my tank top. I ran back to Eugene who had a smirk on his face.

"Ready?"

"Yes sorry." I grabbed my pink purse that seat on the end table.

"No it's fine you look amazing."

"Aw thanks."

Me and Eugene walked out to his old Chevy and got in. I sat my purse down at my feet and waited for Eugene to get in.

"So how to you bowl?" I asked when Eugene got in the car.

"Wait Blondie you've never been bowling before?"

"No." My mom would never take me.

"OK well I'll have to show you when we get there."

"OK Yay."

Thirty minutes later we pulled in to _Goofy's Bowling Alley._ Me and Eugene got out of the car and walked to the door, which Eugene opened for me.

"Thank you kind sir."

"Your welcome my lady." When we entered we were met with bright lights and music. We walked to the front desk and got our shoes.

"Come on Blondie we are on number ten." I followed Eugene to alley 10 and sat down to lace my shoes.

"So Blondie I'll go first so you can see how to do it OK."

"OK." Eugene walked up to the alley and rolled the ball which got him a strike.

"YES!" Eugene pumped his fist in the air. I laughed at him and he smirked.

"Your turn."

"OK." I grabbed my ball and walked to the alley. I tried to do what Eugene did but my ball only hit one pin.

"OK thats better than nothing." Eugene said as I sat back down.

"You get to go again."

"What?"

"In bowling you get two tries."

"Oh OK." I walked back up and was about to roll when Eugene ran up behind me.

"Your not holding it right. Here let me help." Eugene wrapped his arms around me and helped me throw the ball. I released the ball and got a spare.

"Wow Blondie maybe you really don't need my help." I never wanted to leave his arms. I felt safe. Protected. When Eugene let me go I felt like I had a target on my forehead again. Like everyone was looking at me.

After my turn I heard my phone ring. I searched in my bag for it. When I finally found it I saw it was my mom.

"Hello."

"Rapunzel where are you?"

"Umm I'm at the coffee shop studying."

"Yeah right then why all the music?"

"Um."

"COME HOME NOW!"

"No." I really don't know why I said that because now shes going to get mad.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I said no."

"OK so your so grown up now then come home when ever you want but I'll be waiting." After that I heard her hang up.

I was so shocked that I stood up for myself that I didn't hear Eugene calling my name.

"Hey Rapunzel you OK?"

"Um yeah I'm good. Is it my turn?"

"Yeah." I walked to the alley with a smile on my face because I was not going to let my mom get in the way of this date.

 _ **After bowling**_

Me and Eugene were in the car driving down my road.

"So can you text with a flip phone?" Eugene asked me because I just wrote my number down on a piece of paper for him.

"Um you can but it's just really hard for me. I use my email more if you can't call."

"OK can you put your email on the paper to then?"

"Yeah." I wrote my email next to my number right when Eugene pulled up to my house. I handed the paper to Eugene and he looked at it.

"SunshineRC Is it because your hair or smile?"

"Um my hair."

"Well I think your smile is brighter." This made me blush.

"Thanks." I played with my hair bashfully. I felt Eugene push my hair out of my face and come closer.

I looked up and saw his brown eyes meeting my green ones. He held my neck and just as I was closing my eyes I heard my moms voice.

"RAPUNZEL COME INSIDE IT'S GOING TO STORM SOON!" Me and Eugene pulled away quickly.

"Sorry um I'll see you later." I leaned in and kissed his check. When I pulled away I saw that Eugene was blushing to.

"Um bye Rapunzel I'll see you later."

"Bye." I grabbed my bag and ran to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

 _ **Friday fifteen minutes before hanging out with Jack**_

It was 5:15 and I was sitting outside waiting for Jack to pick me up. I was reading my book which was _Romeo and Juliet_ and listening to classic music. I know I'm a nerd. I must have had my music really loud because I didn't hear Jack pull up.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

I was sitting in my truck looking at Elsa. She really is amazing. She was sitting on her front step reading and what looked like headphones were in her ears. She was so beautiful. She was wearing black jeans with a light blue sweater and black flats. She looked so cute reading her book. Her lips moved as she read. She must have heard my engine because she looked up and put her bookmark in her book to save the page. I smiled as she got in my truck.

"Hey sorry I didn't see you pull up." Elsa said a little embarrassed.

"It's OK what were you reading?" I asked as I pulled out to head to the skating park.

"Um _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah um I've read it like five times, I just can't put it down." She laughed.

"Wow the last thing I read was instructions on how to build my sisters new bed." She laughed and looked out the window.

 _ **Elsa pov**_

We pulled in to the skating park and got out of the truck. I keep my bag in the car and put my phone in my back pocket. Jack got his board out of the bed of the truck and looked at me from across the truck.

"Ready to learn how to skate?" I smiled and nodded my head. I was a little nervous but I knew Jack would help me.

Me and Jack walked to one of sides of the park where there was grass. The park wasn't that big, it had a tall ramp,a few pipes and a huge bowl. I looked at Jack's board, it had a lot of little picture on the top: A dog,A camera,flowers,a cake,a paint brush, and a phone. Then at the bottom you saw a little girl painting all of them with a paint brush.

(I'll leave a link to the picture of this board at the end of this chapter)

"I love you board." I said pointing at the back of it.

"Thanks my sister painted it for me."

"Wow, shes really good!"

"Yeah she is." Jack put the board on the ground.

"Wait don't we want to be on the pavement?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll get there but first you want to find your balance."

"OK so now step on the board." Jack said. I put both feet on the board.

"OK, now put your feet where the bolts are." Jack pointed to where my feet needed to go and I slid my feet over the bolts.

"Good, now find your balance and just get used to the board." Jack said. After a few minutes of me finding my balance we moved to the pavement.

"OK so, now that we are at the pavement I need you to give me your phone." Jack said. Jack put the board back on the ground.

"Why?"

"Because you could fall and I don't want your phone to brake."

"WHAT?!"

"Elsa it's OK, I'll keep you safe."

"OK fine." I handed Jack my phone.

"OK cool so now you are going to hold my hands as you get on so you don't fall." Jack held out his hands and I grabbed them. I felt safer holding on to him, like he really meant it when he said that he would keep me safe. I took a deep breath and put both feet on the bolts of the board.

"Good, now bend your knees a little." I bend my knees and lost my balance. I almost fell but Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me back up.

"Whoa where are you going?" Jack asked and laughed. I smiled and Jack let go of me.

"Can I try again?" I asked.

"Of coarse."

I got back on the board and bend my knees and smiled because I didn't fall this time.

"Now it's time to start moving." Jack said.

"OK how?"

"Will you have two options, You can push off me or I can walk with you."

"Um can we try the one where you walk with me. I'm a baby." I laugh but I was really nervous.

"Yeah OK." So Jack started walking and the board moved with him after about two minutes of this Jack said it was time for me to really skate.

"OK so how do I control it after I've pushed off?" I asked.

"Well I stop with the toe drag. So how you do that is your going to bring your back foot to the back of the board and let your toe slide on the pavement. OK now show me while we are at a stop." I place my back feet at the back and dropped my toe.

"Good OK your ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep I'm sure."

"Wait Jack I don't know if I want-" Before I could finish Jack gently pushed me off. I screamed but was able to keep my balance. I moved my toe and almost came to a stop but I fell off. My knees and hands hit the pavement and I could hear Jack running to me.

"Elsa I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"

"Um I think so."

 _ **Jack's pov**_

I felt so bad for letting her fall. Her eyes were glossy with tears and her hands were all bloody.

"Come on, I think I have some band-ads in my truck." I help Elsa up.

"Oww!" Elsa almost fall again but I caught her this time. I looked down and saw one of her ankles were bloody to.

"OK I can't have you falling again. I'll give you a piggy-back ride." I turned where my back was turned to Elsa and I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders. She jumped up and I caught her legs.

"Wait your board?" Elsa said pointing to my board.

"I'll come back for it."

"OK." I carried Elsa to my truck and opened her door. I sat her down gently.

"Here sit down." I said. Elsa sat down with her legs hanging out of the door.

I started looking for band-ads. I found two band-ads and I also found a wet wipe.

"OK this might hurt a little." I said as I took the wet wipe and started wiping the blood off her hands. She drew in a breath but relaxed after a while. After all the blood was gone I started on her ankle and put the two band-ads on it. After I helped Elsa I went and got my board. Once I got back to the truck, I put my board back in the bed of it and jumped in front of the wheel.

"So are you hungry?" I asked.

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

Of coarse I was hungry I haven't eaten in like two days. And when I ate three days ago it was small. I wanted to lie so bad. But for some reason I felt like it was OK for me to say 'yes I'm hungry.' But can I really? I mean than I'll gain pounds and I can't do that.

"No I'm good."

"What? Well I'm taking you to eat because I'm hungry and I made you fall so I need to make it up to you." Jack said as he started to drive. I've never had someone say that. That they want to do something for me. Even if it was just to make it up for me.

"Alright I guess I can eat with you." I smile as I say this.

"Good. So where do you want to go?" He asks.

"Um I don't care." I answer.

"OK well I know this really good place. And I know one of the people who work there, she's Angel's babysitter."

"OK sounds great." I said as Jack turned the music up.

 _ **This is the board**_

 _ **pin/21673641935541921/**_

 ** _All credit goes to the person who made the board._**

 ** _Sorry it took so long. School is to blame. Hope you liked this chapter. Also I've never skated before so sorry if its not all correct._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors note..._**

 ** _Sorry for the wait. I had a mission trip and then writers block._**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter._**

 ** _Love ya'll!_**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Anna's pov**_

I was heading to the coffee shop to grab a _starbucks_ before school. I was in my room checking to see if I had everything for school. After I checked I looked in the mirror and saw me wearing my blue skinny jeans, black shirt with purple flowers and my black high heeled boots. I knew that my outfit was missing something when I saw my purple leather jacket in a pile of clothes on my floor.

"Hello beautiful." I said as I picked it up and slipped my arms though. I grabbed my galaxy backpack off my floor and ran out my room and down the stairs. I yelled to my mom and dad who were in the kitchen.

"I GOING TO _STARBUCKS_ SEE YOU LATER. LOVE YOU. BYE." Before I walked out I heard my mom and dad yell back "love you too". As I walked to _Starbucks_ I zipped my purple jacket up because of the fall wind blowing. I arrived at _starbucks_ 10 minutes later.

"Hey can I get a pumpkin spice latte please." I ordered my drink and told the worker my name. I walked to a window table and sat down.

"Anna?" I turned around to see Kristoff.

"Hey, would you like to sit?" I asked him patting on the seat next to mine.

"Sure, thanks." I heard my name again from the worker.

"I'll be right back." I walked to get my coffee and saw Kristoff's coffee sitting there to, so I grabbed both.

"Heres your coffee." I said as I handed it to Kristoff.

"Thanks, so what did you get?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh a pumpkin spice latte. You?"

"Oh just a iced coffee."

"Cool." A very awkward silence came over us like a thick blanket.

"So... Are you walking to school after this?" I asked.

"Yeah are you?"

"Yep. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure thanks." I got a reminder on my phone telling me that I had a church meeting before school.

"OH SNAP! I forgot that my church was doing the see at the pole today." I calmed down a little.

"Would you like to come?" I asked.

 _ **Kristoff's pov**_

I've been interested in Jesus before but just never know someone to show me how. I've seen the flyers around the school about this see you at the pole thing. I really would like to go but I didn't want to stand out.

"Ummm I don't know."

"Oh come it'll be fun! Please?" Anna begged. Her eyes were what got me.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Really! I mean cool ,OK come on." And with that Anna was pulling me out the door to the school.

 _ **Jack's pov**_

"Come on Angel we're going to be late!" I yelled down the hall.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Angel ran in the kitchen where I waited for her. She wore jeans with a black and white striped shirt.

"Here, we need to go." I tossed her a pop-tart and a juice box.

"Thank you." We walked out the door and I locked it behind us.

"So how was your date with Elsa?" Angel asked as we walked to school.

"Angel, it wasn't a date."

"Did you hold her hand when she was learning how to skateboard?" She said with a mouth full of pop-tarts.

"Yeah. But I just didn't want her to fall."

"Did you think she looked pretty?"

"OK what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, yes I did."

"OK, did you eat after?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was a date. Aw you went on your first date!"

"OK whatever you say." I replied as we walked up the steps to the middle school.

"Have fun today." I said as I messed her hair up.

"Hey don't do that. The kids already make fun of me." Angel said as she fixed her hair.

"It does not matter what they think because I think your amazing. And I'll be here for you." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Jack I need to go. Love you."

"I love you too."

 _ **Anna's pov**_

 _ **At school**_

"So sorry I'm late." I said as Kristoff and I ran up to the American flag where they hold the see you at the pole.

"You're fine Anna. Who's your friend?" My friend from church Wendy asked.

"Oh this is Kristoff he wanted to join us today." I replied.

"Hello Kristoff, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Kristoff responded.

"OK well I think we are waiting for a few more people, so you two can just talk to the others." Wendy said as she walked away.

"Hey look its my sister." I said as I pulled Kristoff over to where my sister stood.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said.

"Hey. Have you met Kristoff before?"

"I don't think I have. Hi, I'm Elsa."

"Hey." Kristoff said shyly.

"Do you know if Rapunzel is coming?" I asked Elsa.

"I think she is. Oh wait here she comes." Elsa said as she pointed to Rapunzel walking over with a guy.

"Hey guys. This is Eugene" Rapunzel said.

"Hey." Eugene said.

"Hey. By the way this is Kristoff if you haven't met yet." I said.

"Hi Kristoff." Rapunzel said.

"Hey." Kristoff said.

Guys I'll be back." Elsa said looking at a guy with white hair.

"OK see you at the pole." I said as she walked away.

 _ **Elsa's pov**_

"Hey Jack." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Elsa. What are you doing?" Jack stopped walking and looked at me with those blue eyes.

"Oh just waiting for the see you at the pole to start."

"The what?" Jack replied confused.

"Oh its this thing where you pray for your school and life and stuff. Would you like to join me?"

"Um I don't do the praying thing."

"Have you tried? Wait that was rude sorry you don't have to answer that."

"No you're fine. No I've never tried it."

"Well you should come. Please."

"Alright I have nothing better to do."

"Come on hurry it's about to start." I grabbed his hand and puled him over where the see at the pole was.

 _ **note...**_

 _ **I've never been to a see you at the pole, but my friend has. Sorry if it's not all right.**_

 _ **Love ya'll!**_


	13. Note

**_Note..._**

 ** _Hey guys just want ya'll to know that I'm going to start rewriting this fan fiction. It's just that I know that it can be better. I'm sorry if updating takes some time I really want this fan fiction to be good. I hope ya'll understand. Thanks guys._**

 ** _Love ya'll_**


End file.
